


Trapped in misery

by Crisis_Initiated



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Initiated/pseuds/Crisis_Initiated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saints have just saved Johnny, The boss is looking for revenge for the years she lost with Johnny. Following Kinzie's order, the boss continues business as usual, only for Zinyak to strike his own revenge on her. Can the Saints save their boss? Or will he succumb to the true darkness of her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored, angry and a little bit murderous...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Saints row IV. I'm changing part of the plot (Obviously) because I feel like Zinyak didn't react at all when the Saints got Johnny back. This is my version of how Zinyak should have attacked and I decided to make the story a Fem!BossXJohnnyGat story! Enjoy!

The boss was glaring at the emptiness of her new room on the zin ship. She had been confined after a misunderstanding where Pierce had 'accidently' fired an alien gun in her direction as she jumped back onto the ship after saving Johnny.

The laser hit her leg, causing her to fall flat on her face before getting her good leg under her and Piierce who had stupid enough to approch her got pushed to the ground.

After Shaundie, Asha and Ben pulled her off the bleeding Pierce, they had dragged her to her room, Asha having found a strange first aid kit patched her up.

But after struggling to get back up to find Pierce, the others left and locked her in the room to calm down. 

What everyone forgot was when she was bored, it pissed her off more.

There wasn't anyway to tell how long she had been locked up, but if she wasn't let out soon, there was going to be hell to pay.

Getting up, the boss stalked over to the intercom system where she knew Kenzie would hear her. 

"Can I go yet? My leg is fine!" She hissed into the microphone.

There wasn't a reply for a moment, boss got more irritated. She felt like a caged lion. Fuck did she miss the tiger Angel had used for her to overcome her fear. She had tamed it eventually, it had slept at the end of her bed. Of course not many people were going to bother her when she was president after she thought it to attack on command.

"Sorry boss, I can't do that." Kenzies voice finally spoke.

The boss refrained from punching...well the air. "Why the fuck not?"

"It's in everyone's best interest if you stay in there till your not as likely to kill someone."

"Kinzie, the longer in here, the likelier I 'am' going to kill someone. Just let me do a few things in the simulation to let off steam." The boss refrained from scratching her leg.

Who knew lasers left itchy injuries.

There was another moment of silence. "I do have a few hotspots that need to be taken care of..." Kinzie muttered.

"Great, let me out."

There was another moment of silence before Kinzie, with humour in her voice. "Okay."

The door opened. The boss stepped out of her room to be grabbed by two hands. On either side of her was Ben and Asha.

"The fuck is this?" She glared at the two people, trying to free herself. "I'm going into the simulation, I don't need body guards."

"We know." Ben said, dragging her after him.

"We're just making sure you don't make any detours." Asha said with a smirk as she followed holding a gun.

"This is not necessary." The boss snapped. "God I wish Cerberus was here."

"That's all we need, a hungry fucking tiger in a cramped spaceship." Ben muttered, still dragging her after him.

They approached the stairs. "If I promise to follow, can I walk on my own? All this dragging is a pain on my leg." Ben gave her a speculating glance. "There's a gun pointed at my back, what do you think I'm going to do?"

"I've seen you fight your way out of much worse situations." Ben sighed before releasing her. "Please don't make me regret this."

The boss rolled her purple eyes, before following. "How's Johnny adjusting?"

"Fine, he's been trying to see you for the last two hours. But then Shaundi challenged him to a pool match and he's been sampling what we presumed to be some alien alcohol and is currently passed out and babbling about 'carnage'."

"Woah, woah, woah. You let him drink that glowing green shit?"

"Didn't have much choice, he had gone through a whole bottle before we noticed." Asha told her as they arrived at the simulation room. "He was passed out halfway through the second."

"One and a half?" The boss was shocked. Johnny was able to drink her under the table while still being able to drive normal. Have the years without alcohol make him lightweight?

"There you are," Kinzie appeared from behind a computer. Her eyes were glued to her laptop as she stood and made her way towards the party of three. "The simulation is going to be dangerous, if what Johnny said is correct, Zinyak isn't going to be happy about losing him. You're going to need to be-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, do some things, blow shit up and try not to die, I get it Kinzie." The boss stepped into the chamber to enter the simulation. "What did Johnny say?"

The boss hadn't had a chance to talk with her best friend. When they had been escaping, they were mainly focused on not getting shot...didn't work well for her...

"Stay focused, you can talk to Johnny when you get back or whenever he wakes up." Kinzie muttered as she continued typing on her laptop,

The boss wanted to press the issue. It had been over five years since she last seen him and even after saving him, she still needed physical proof he was really with them, and not some pixalated simulation Zinyak created to torture her.

She wanted everything to go back to the ways things were before Steelport. 

She closed her eyes to enter the simulation, a smile playing on her lips as she remembered his strong hands moving over her body, warm breath on her neck and the sounds of guns firing around them.

What she would give to go back and make up for lost years...


	2. Johnny Gat and Mary Popppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss gets a punch in the gut, Johnny meets Asha.

"That's the last hotspot Kinzie, what else?" The boss was bouncing in the same spot, feeling energised from the last three groups of zin she fought single handedly.

"Um...there's...Planet...and friendly...you can hack...streets north" The Boss searched the simulated sky like she expected Kinzie to appear.

"Uh Kinzie? You're breaking up." 

"Wha-" Silence.

"Kinzie? What's going on?"

No reply. The Boss took out her pad to find the nearest exit from the simulation. Something wasn't right and she knew better than to stick around.

The simulated device flew from her hand. "Hey! The fuck-" The boss felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, strong enough to send her flying through the glowing doorway of a broken shillelagh she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago.

The Boss knew the instant she entered how fucked she was. Kinzie obviously had no control over the simulation and if she was about to enter a different simulation, everything she had like her guns and powers would be gone.

"Zinyak you fuck!" The boss shouted before complete darkness over took her.

Johnny groaned as he sat up on the couch he barely remembered crashing on. His head was pounding in a way it hadn't in years. 

He was in the rec room of the ship, the last time he remembered had been full of Saints was now deserted. Slowly standing, Johnny decided to have another try at speaking to the Boss.

The way to the room he had been informed belonged to the boss was quiet.

“Did the alien fucks attack while I was out or what?” Johnny asked himself aloud, not expecting a response.

“We would be that lucky wouldn't we.” A British voice spoke. Johnny whirled to see the Euro agent organising the limited amount of exercise equipment on the ship. “But alas, the pres- Boss got herself into some trouble and has everyone fussing over her.”

Johnny was trying to remember her name. Something with A...Anna? Ava? Fuck if he could remember.

“What happened? And why didn't anyone tell me the boss was out of her room?” Johnny glared at the agent. Any form that represented the law always got on his nerves, especially after he found out Troy was a undercover cop. There was only a couple of people trusted, only one he trusted with his life.

“She was only out for an hour before disappearing.” the agent stared at Johnny with a strict no nonsense expression.

“Disappear? The fuck do you mean? There ain't no where the boss can run off to, we're in space last time I checked.” Johnny crossed his arms, glaring at the agent, although she probably couldn't tell due to his glasses.

The agent didn't look fazed. “Simulation. She disappeared in the simulation. Kinzie lost contact with her then she disappeared.”

“Is everyone up there now?” Johnny started making his way to the stairs. He wasn't sure how the simulation worked, but if the computer geek wasn't able to find the Boss, then Zinyak had something to do with it.

“And here I thought you didn't have a heart.” the agent sarcastically drolled.

Johnny stopped in his tracks before turning to face Mary Poppins. “The fuck you say?”

She was stretching now. “Oh please, you made it plainly clear you have feelings for her. You don't think Zinyak is going to use that against you?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. He had nearly forgotten no one else was aware of his and the Boss's relationship. He wasn't sure where they stood now after she thought he was dead for years. 

“Zinfuck already knows how what to use against me, what's your point?”

The agent rolled her eyes. “If Zinyak thinks you're a bigger threat to him than anyone else, don't you think he's going to use the president against you?”

“The president? The fuck would I care about the president?”

“Didn't you hear? The boss has- was in office for the last two years.” The agent started punching a punch bag.

“Huh.” What else had he missed. “Well either way, if you think that alien bastard is going to be able to use the boss, you clearly underestimate her.”

The agent shrugged, throwing another punch. “I think you're underestimating what the zin are capable of.”

Johnny turned, intending to head straight to the simulation room and find out what the hell was going on. “By the way, when you punch, don't throw your shoulders so much.”


End file.
